Un Viaje Pokemón
by crossler
Summary: Había pasado ya 1 año y 3 meses desde los acontecimientos causados por el ya desaparecido Equipo Providencia. Bruce intenta recuperarse por la perdida de que sufrió durante esa trágica aventura lo lograra? esas y otras respuestas aqui
1. Chapter 1

**Un Viaje Pokemón **

**Cap 1**

**La fiesta**

Había pasado ya 1 año y 3 meses desde los acontecimientos causados por el ya desaparecido Equipo Providencia. Nuestros héroes habían vuelto a sus vidas normales. Ash estaba tomándose una temporada de descanso en Pueblo Paleta, Misty seguía como líder en el gimnasio Cerulean y de vez en cuando era visitada por Ash (que novedad) Todos los demás habían vuelto a sus vidas cotidianas salvo uno, Bruce había vendido su casa en Ciudad Azulona y se compro un pequeño rancho en Pueblo Paleta con la esperanza de apagar un poco el dolor de los recuerdos que a el le traía aquel lugar. A el lo encontramos con Misty y Ash en casa de Ash envuelto en una situación que era un poco peculiar.

Misty: Vamos Bruce elije una.

La pelirroja sostenía dos fotos enmarcadas que habían sido regalos para el de el ultimo día de San Valentín en la de la mano izquierda se veía una chica rubia con 2 largas coletas ojos verdes y de camisa blanca con encajes de manga semilarga que respondía al nombre de Mandy y en la de la derecha una peli azul de ojos color azul cielo (aunque en la foto guiñaba uno hacia la cámara) Bufanda de color rosa, un gorro color blanco y una camisa de tirantes color negro que respondía al nombre de Dawn.

Bruce: Por que tengo que ¿no puedo ir solo?

Misty: No Bruce sabes muy bien que la fiesta es en parejas.

Ash: Vamos Misty no lo presiones, además Brock dijo que no pudo conseguir pareja y yo le dije que estaba bien que viniera solo.

Misty: Si pero eso se esperaría de Brock, además solo el tiene permiso de no venir con nadie.

Bruce: Estas segura de que no podemos ir solo yo y Hades.

Misty: No el no cuenta.

En ese momento el contraparte de Bruce escucha esto y le habla.

Hades: Hey.

Bruce: Tranquilo yo me encargo.

Bruce calma a su contraparte y vuelve a hablarle a Misty.

Bruce: Te diré los pro y los contras y veras que tengo razón.

Misty: Esta bien pero que sean buenos argumentos.

Bruce: Empecemos con Mandy:

Pro: Ella es muy bonita.

Contra: Puede ser insoportable.

Pro: Es amiga mía y la conozco desde hace ya un rato.

Contra: Si la elijo a ella se que el espíritu de Blue vendrá desde el mas allá solo para atormentarme y luego darme una paliza.

Al oír esto Ash no evito soltar una carcajada y Misty poner cara de WTF.

Bruce: Ahora con Dawn:

Pro: Es muy linda y dulce cuando quiere.

Contra: Es tres años menor que yo.

Pro: Es bonita no hay que negarlo.

Contra: Para mi no es mas que una amiga.

Misty al oír esto soltó un suspiro, sabia que la razón por la cual Bruce no elegía a alguna era por que realmente seguía afectado por lo que había sucedido hace mas de un año.

Ella ya resignada le hizo una simple pregunta.

Misty: ¿Aun la sigues extrañando?

Bruce: Cada día de mi vida.

Ash al ver la actitud de su amigo sabía a que se estaban refiriendo.

Ash: Vamos Bruce ven a la fiesta no tienes que venir con nadie si quieres venir solo no importa.

Misty pensó que en esos momentos su plan se iba por el caño ya que la verdadera razón de su fiesta post San Valentín era para que Bruce volviera a salir con alguna chica y no pasara tanto tiempo pensando en Blue.

Misty: Bien me rindo contigo eres imposible de convencer, además tu eres el que se va a quedar solterón.

Bruce: Por favor Misty si solo tengo 16 años cuando me sienta listo y llegue la persona indicada esa será la hora.

Misty: Si ¿pero aun tienes esas pesadillas?

Bruce: Ya se han hecho menos comunes, el haberme pasado aquí a vivir de verdad me ha ayudado a olvidar bastante.

Misty y Ash en ese momento recordaron que las primeras veces que iban a ver a su amigo en Ciudad Azulona el se mostraba con grandes ojeras, había perdido peso y se mostraba muy pálido y demacrado.

Bruce: Bien, me voy a mi casa a jugar algún videojuego, Ash no quieres venir podemos jugar un juego de disparos (si ese que ustedes piensan).

Ash: Que genial pero Misty y yo debemos afinar los últimos detalles.

Bruce: Esta bien los veo ahora en la noche.

Ash y Misty: Adiós.

Bruce estaba en su casa jugando unas partidas online cuando Hades le dijo algo.

Hades: Bruce ¿no se te olvida algo?

Bruce: No se que es.

Hades: Mira la hora.

Bruce hizo lo que su contraparte le dijo e inmediatamente se alarmo.

Bruce: La fiesta falta media hora y aun debo ducharme y alistarme.

Bruce como un rayo se levanto y se fue se alisto tan rápido como pudo cuando estuvo listo salió corriendo sabia que iba tarde y que por eso Misty probablemente lo iba a matar.

Bruce: Misty me va a matar, no se como Ash puede con ella todo los días.

Cuando el castaño iba corriendo se encontró con una figura muy familiar.

Bruce: Dawn ¿que haces aquí? ¿Por que no has entrado a la fiesta?

Bruce al ver que la chica lo veía noto como sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rojizo.

Dawn: Acabo de llegar.

Bruce: Bien entremos.

Bruce quien es un caballero le abre la puerta y le hace un ademan a la chica para que entrara primero.

Al entrar al patio de la casa de Ash Bruce logro ver que había mucha gente y muchas personas que el no conocía. Y claro todos absolutamente todos los amigos y conocidos de Ash estaban ahí.

Bruce diviso a Brock y a Tracey quienes al parecer estaban solos así que no dudo en ir y quedarse la mayoría de la fiesta con ellos.

Bruce estuvo hablando de todo un poco con los chicos hasta que algo que no contaban paso, unas chicas se acercaron e invitaron a Brock y a Tracey a bailar.

Bruce al ver que su plan de escape fracaso decidió que era mejor ir a tomar algo.

Se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvió un gran baso con ponche, cuando de repente sintió 2 manos que le taparon los ojos.

¿?: Adivina quien soy.

Bruce reconoció esa voz, sabia de quien se trataba.

Bruce: ¿Mandy?

La chica le destapo los ojos el se voltio y vio a la chica rubia con sus inconfundibles coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

En eso Bruce vio como se acercaba otra chica una peli azul que no se le confundía definitivamente sabia lo que se podía venir.

Dawn: Oye Bruce ¿no quieres venir a bailar?

Cuando el iba a responder la chica rubia se puso frente a el.

Mandy: Anda niña ve a jugar con muñecas que los adultos estamos hablando.

Dawn: ¿Que dijiste?

La peli azul jalo una de las largas coletas de la rubia y en eso montaron una pelea al mejor estilo del anime.

Bruce suspiro y se marcho hacia otro lugar. Misty quien ya las había visto fue a separarlas.

Misty: oigan chicas, oigan, ¡OIGANME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Las chicas inmediatamente pararon su pelea Misty siguió hablando.

Misty: Que no ven que ya se fue, debería darles vergüenza.

Las chicas se volvieron a ver e inmediatamente voltearon sus caras hacia la dirección contraria de la otra.

Bruce caminaba con su ponche en la mano aun caminaba sin fijarse cuando de repente choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Al fijarse Bruce choco con una chica castaña tal vez algo menor que el.

Bruce: Oh lo lamento no fue mi intención golpearte.

¿?: Esta bien fue solo un accidente.

Bruce escucho que alguien lo llamaba y reconocía esa voz era la de Mandy.

Bruce: Debo irme un gusto eh.

¿?: Igual.

Bruce llego y encontró un perfecto escondite en un rincón sombrío de un costado de la casa de Ash.

Bruce se encontraba muy tranquilo cuando de pronto vio una pareja que se puso a discutir muy acaloradamente, el inmediatamente reconoció a la chica con la que choco hace un rato pero no reconoció a el chico de cabello verde.

¿?: Déjame en paz Drew.

Drew: No tu hasta que me digas quien te dio permiso se irle coqueteando a el tonto de Ketchum.

¿?: Ya te dije que solo pase a saludar no seas imbécil.

Drew: ¡NIÑA MEDIOCRE QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HABLARME DE ESA MANERA!

El chico de pelo verde le propino una tremenda bofetada a aquella chica sin saber que Bruce lo estaba viendo.

Bruce en ese momento se lleno de mucha cólera si había algo que no soportaba era que le pegaran a una mujer y menos delante de el.

El chico de pelo verde estaba por propinarle otra cuando de repente un mano le paro el golpe.

Bruce: ¿Le pegas a las chicas? Eres un cobarde.

Drew caminaba hacia atrás mientras Bruce caminaba hacia el. No se habían dado cuenta pero ya estaban a la vista de todos.

Drew: ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA IMBECIL!

El peli verde le mando un golpe a Bruce el cual este paro con una sola mano.

Bruce: No, no, no, no, no, no.

En ese momento gracias a los gritos de Drew todo mundo había volteado hacia ellos dos y lo primero que vieron fue que Bruce le propinaba un gran golpe al peli verde.

No era exactamente una pelea Drew solo recibía una gran cantidad de golpes era una pelea tan dispareja como poner a pelear a un vagabundo contra Mohamed Ali y cuando Drew hizo un intento de golpearlo Bruce esquivo el golpe y aprovecho el impulso del mismo para propinarle un golpe tremendamente fuerte parecido al K.O. de la pelea entre Juan Manuel Márquez vs Mani Paquiao IV. Era todo para el peli verde estaba tirado en el piso completamente noqueado.

Bruce no se quedo a dar explicaciones y se fue a su casa.

Misty llamo a una ambulancia y se llevaron a Drew quien tenia la quijada partida en 3 partes.

Luego fue a hablar con la chica castaña.

Misty: May ¿por que Drew y Bruce se pelearon?

May: Ese chico Bruce vio a Drew golpeándome y me defendió.

Misty: Te golpeo, vaya de verdad se merecía esa paliza.

Bruce estaba en su casa se sentía terrible nunca había actuado con violencia salvo cuando defendía a Blue de los que la molestaban cuando era mas pequeño. No sabía que hacer probablemente iría a disculparse con Ash y Misty por arruinar la fiesta el día de mañana.

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo por que es un especial por los 15 episodios. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Viaje Pokemón **

**Cap 2**

**Una cita con ciertas dudas.**

May estaba en Pueblo Paleta y llevaba una cesta en sus manos. Antes de entregarla necesitaba ir a la casa de Ash a preguntarle algo, cuando llego ahí toco la puerta.

May: Hola Ash

Ash: Hola May que milagro verte pasa, pasa

May: No Ash de hecho venia a preguntarte algo.

Ash: ¿Y que podría ser?

May: Me podrías decir donde vive este chico Bruce.

Ash: Pues el vive en aquel rancho en la colina. (Señalo la casa) ¿Por que preguntas?

May: Bueno tengo una cesta con comida para el como agradecimiento por defenderme.

Ash: A ya veo pues será mejor que se lo vayas a dejar rápido ya que en la tarde el se va entrenar con todos sus pokemón.

May: Ya veo entonces mejor me apresuro.

La chica castaña se marcha y 5 minutos después llega Misty.

Misty: Hola cielo.

Ash: Hola como estas Mist, pasa, pasa.

Ash: ¿A que no adivinas que acaba de pasar?

Misty: ¿que cosa?

Ash: Vino May a preguntarme la dirección de Bruce.

Misty: ¿En serio? Pues que esperamos vamos.

Ash: ¿A dónde?

Misty: Pues como que a donde a seguirla tonto.

Los dos metiches se propusieron a seguir a May quien para fortuna se había tomado su tiempo al caminar debido al hermoso día que hacia.

Una vez que ella llego a la casa de Bruce dejo la cesta en la puerta con una nota, toco la puerta y luego se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

La puerta no se abría y ella comenzaba desesperarse, hasta que alguien a la par de ella le hablo.

¿?: De quien nos escondemos.

Esto hizo que la chica pegara un grito que se escucho hasta Zafron. La chica ya más calmada reconoció al chico que la había defendido de Drew y este estaba completamente tendido en el suelo riéndose.

May fingiendo enojo le llama la atención.

May: Oye que rayos te pasa me pudo dar un infarto.

El chico se incorpora y todavía con una risa burlona en su cara le responde.

Bruce: Lo lamento, ¿oye y que hacías entre mis arbustos, espero que no me estés acechando?

La chica se sonroja tal vez el quedarse entre los arbustos no era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

May: No pienses eso es solo que te vine a dejar una cesta con comida como agradecimiento.

Bruce: En serio vaya déjame verla.

El chico se acerca a la puerta y recoge la cesta que contenía la comida y ve la nota que decía:

Gracias por defenderme, fuiste muy noble y valiente.

Cuídate

Atte. May Balance

El chico al ver esto no dudo en pensar que era la hija del famoso líder de gimnasio Petalburgo y la famosa princesa de Hoenn.

Bruce: ¿Así que te llamas May?

May: Eh ¿como sabes esos?

Bruce: Lo dice la nota aquí ¿vez?

El chico con una sonrisa le señala la parte donde la chica había puesto su nombre. Luego de eso el chico se dispuso a entrar.

Bruce: Bien esta cesta es muy grande, aquí hay comida como para una semana ¿no quieres pasar y almorzar conmigo?

May: No yo estoy bien, desayune mucho esta semana.

La chica no dudo en decir esto cuando su estomago la traiciono haciendo un gran rugido en señal de hambre. La chica castaña se sonrojo y Bruce trato de controlar la risa que esta situación le causaba.

Bruce: Estas segura, vamos pasa.

May mejor pasó para no pasar mayor vergüenza, Bruce saco los dos primeros recipientes y los sirvió en unos platos apropiados.

Bruce: Vaya este arroz con camarones se ve delicioso.

May le había pedido ayuda a Brock por teléfono para hacer aquella gran cantidad de comida (ya que ella no era la mas diestra en la cocina) Así que tenia que gustarle o si no sentiría una gran vergüenza.

Bruce se metió una gran cucharada en su boca y May lo veía con miedo de que agarrara el plato y se lo lanzara en la cara.

Bruce: Hmmmm. Esta delicioso.

Para fortuna de May desde que Blue murió Bruce no ha vuelto a probar comida casera aunque realmente si estaba delicioso.

May veía con gusto como el chico se comía o mejor dicho devoraba lo que ella había hecho para el.

May estaba en silencio hasta que el lo interrumpió cosa que le daba gusto a ella ya que se sentía por demás incomoda.

Bruce: Oye, ¿ese tipo que golpee era tu novio?

May: No, lo fuimos hace mucho y aun así el sigue molestándome. ¿Y tú tienes a alguien?

Bruce noto que por primera vez una chica le preguntaba esto sin ninguna intención escondida. No le iba mentir así que…

Bruce: Pues tenia a alguien (se entristece un poco) Pero ella murió hace mas de un año.

May no se esperaba esta respuesta, este chico que se veía tan apacible y a veces hasta feliz había sufrido una tremenda perdida.

Bruce vio la preocupación y la lastima en la cara de la chica así que decidió cambiar de tema.

Bruce: Tu padre es el líder del gimnasio Petalburgo ¿o me equivoco?

May: Si así es lo dedujiste por mi apellido ¿verdad?

Bruce: Si así es.

May: Y los tuyos a que se dedican.

Otra vez le preguntaba algo con lo que no contaba.

Bruce: Ellos murieron hace 7 años yo tenía 9 cuando paso.

May: (para si misma) Tonta, tonta May (para Bruce) Oh lo lamento.

El resto del almuerzo se pasaron charlando de otras cosas de muchas cosas, de sus aventuras, de su vida pasada y de cómo conocieron a Ash y Misty. Una vez terminado el almuerzo el la acompaño a la puerta y sin mucho ritual se despidieron.

May va hacia donde Ash otra vez ya que sabia que la señora Ketchum le dejaría quedarse a dormir ahí hasta el día de mañana que ella partiría hacia Hoenn.

Ella llega a la casa y ve a Ash y Misty quienes después de que ella entro a la casa de Bruce estos dejaron de seguirla y se devolvieron.

Ash: Oye ¿como te fue con Bruce?

May: Bien es una persona muy agradable aunque no sabia que el tenia tantas perdidas.

Misty: Te hablo de eso.

May: Si bueno eso fue por mi culpa.

Ash y Misty sabían que el no hablaba con nadie de eso salvo con ellos así que lo hiciera con ella era una gran señal.

Al día siguiente May partiría hacia Hoenn no sin antes darle una carta a May de un supuesto admirador que la esperaba en el cine de Cerulean. Y hablaron con Bruce y le dijeron que May quería verlo la semana que viene en cine de Cerulean, Bruce acepto el ir por que sabia que si no iba Misty lo mataría.

El día llego y Bruce vio a May a lo lejos.

Bruce: Me estabas esperando.

May: He, ¿Tu eres mi admirador secreto?

Bruce: Uh ¿Tu no me estabas esperando?

Bruce al ver la negativa de la chica supo que se había envuelto en una de las tretas de Ash y Misty para que el saliera con una chica.

Bruce: Bien creo que Ash y Misty nos jugaron una broma.

May: Si creo que si, pero bueno lo mejor será que me vaya.

Bruce: Espera, he pues he ya estamos aquí por que no vamos a ver una película.

May dudo por un segundo y luego asintió.

Los dos pasaron una tarde divertida juntos luego del cine fueron a comer y bruce fue a despedir a May quien se iba montada en su altaria de vuelta a Hoenn y al momento de despedirse…

Bruce: Lo pase muy bien, la verdad tenia mucho de no ir al cine.

May: Yo también lo pase muy bien, gracias por no irte.

Bruce: Yo debería irme, tú tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos hasta que la castaña lo interrumpió.

May: Adiós ya es hora de irme.

May le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego saco a su altaria lo monto y se perdió en el horizonte.

Bruce sabia que no debía tomarse el beso en serio saco a su charizard vario color lo monto y se fue hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Sabia que con Misty no se podía hacer nada pero a Ash haría algo para que se las pagara…

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio, ¿Que le hará Bruce a Ash? Y ¿Qué pasara entre el y May? Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capitulo: Destino Hoenn.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Viaje Pokemón **

**Cap 3**

**Destino Hoenn**

Bruce se había levantado temprano para hacerle pagar por envolverlo en una situación tan vergonzosa como la de ayer. El chico entro en silencio a la casa de Ash lo agarro y bueno lo demás es historia…

Ash sentía que estaba durmiendo en una posición muy rara cuando despertó se llevo un gran susto.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

El chico estaba colgado de un pie en medio del bosque verde y cuando vio hacia abajo había un grupo de ursaring viéndole y tratando de alcanzarle, algo le goteaba desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

Ash: ¿Que es esto?

¿?: Es miel de beedrill.

Inmediatamente Ash reconoció al dueño de aquella voz.

Ash: Bruce ¿por que me haces esto?

Bruce quien estaba sujetando una cuerda a la que tenia atado el pie de a Ash y estaba montado en su charizard lo veía con una gran sonrisa macabra.

Bruce: ¿Por que será? Veamos te sonara conocido: May te espera el miércoles en el cine de Cerulean (trata de imitar la voz de Misty)

Ash: Si pero eso fue idea de Misty por que me haces esto a mi.

Bruce: Misty es tu novia como todo un hombre debes pagar por lo que ella hace, así que exijo una disculpa.

Ash: Ni hablar si alguien te debe una disculpa es ella no yo.

Bruce en ese momento dejo caer un poco la cuerda acercando mas al azabache hacia los ursaring.

Ash: Por favor te lo suplico.

Bruce: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ash: No, no me disculpare por algo que no he hecho.

Bruce soltó aun mas la cuerda lo suficiente para que los ursarings rosaran con sus garras el cabello de Ash. Al ver esto el chico cedió.

Ash: Esta bien, estas bien perdón pero por favor ya súbeme.

Bruce lo subió y entonces se puso en marcha hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Ash: Y como te fue no me digas que ella se fue.

Bruce: No la verdad nos divertimos mucho.

Ash: Aja no que no picaron, pero entonces…

Bruce: ¿Pero entonces que?

Ash: ¿POR QUE RAYOS ME HACES ESTO?

Bruce se enojo al ver la actitud y la pregunta tan tonta que el chico le había hecho.

Bruce: ¿Por qué? ¡LA CHICA PENSO QUE YO ERA UN ACOSADOR POR QUE ELLA ESPERABA A UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!

Ash se calma al ver que su amigo tenia razón, pero al ver que le importaba lo que May pensara de el no dudo en molestarlo.

Ash: Ah entonces si te importa lo que ella piense de ti ¿he?

Bruce al escuchar esto lo empujo y esto hizo que el cayera del charizard de su amigo. Cuando Ash cayo sintió que algo lo estaba olfateando y al incorporarse vio que se trataba de un ursaring.

Ash: AAAAAHHHHHH

Bruce quien volaba en su charizard escucho los gritos de su amigo.

Bruce: Zard ¿debería ayudarlo? Nah estará bien.

Bruce voló y se fue a su casa en Pueblo Paleta y esa tarde…

Piriririri Piririririri suena el videoemisor.

Bruce: Hola Misty ¿como estas?

Misty: Bien oye puedes venir donde Ash.

Bruce: Ok.

Bruce sale de su casa y se dirige hacia la de Ash y una vez que llega…

Bruce: Hola Misty ¿que pasa?

La pelirroja agarra a su amigo de la oreja y lo arrastra adentro de la casa, sin duda era la venganza por lo de la tarde.

Una vez en la sala de la casa de Ash el chico sintió como le daban un fuerte y hasta cierto punto delicado golpe en su coronilla. Y luego Misty le da otro.

Bruce: Ay, ay ¿por que fue eso?

Misty: Eso te pasa por andar de llevado.

May: Si eso es por hacer bromas pesadas.

Bruce había reconocido a la autora del primer golpe era May, pero lo que le sorprendía era que una chica tan dulce pegara con tanta fuerza.

Bruce: ¿Pesadas? Pero si era una pequeña bromita inocente.

Misty: ¿INOCENTE? ¿QUE TIENE DE INOCENTE COLGAR A MI NOVIO EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE Y LUEGO AMENAZARLO CON ECHARLO A LOS URSARINGS?

Bruce al escuchar esto no evito soltar una carcajada lo que se tradujo en otro golpe por parte de Misty.

Bruce: ¿Que nadie comparte mi sentido del humor?

Misty y May: ¡NO!

Bruce: Bueno, bueno esta bien ya cálmense, pero tengo una pregunta.

Misty: ¿Cual es?

Bruce: ¿Que haces aquí May?

May: Pues alguien tenía que venir a darte una lección por hacer tonterías como estas.

El chico noto que la chica realmente estaba enojada y el pensó que venir hasta acá para darle una lección a alguien que le había hecho algo a su amigo hablaba muy bien de ella.

Luego de eso los cuatro cenarían juntos, Bruce salió al pórtico de la casa de su amigo mientras la cena estaba lista y de repente el oye que alguien abre la puerta.

El volvió a ver y era May quien venia con dos vasos con refresco.

Bruce: Hola.

May: Hola.

En eso se escucha unas risas que se escuchan de adentro las cuales eran de Ash y Misty.

May: Es bueno ver que esos dos se llevan tan bien.

Bruce: Si me alegro mucho por ellos.

La chica noto que el le decía esto con cierta tristeza y no evito hacerle una pregunta.

May: ¿Aun la extrañas mucho verdad?

Bruce al oír la pregunta que le hacia la chica no evito sonreír, a pesar de que ella lo conocía desde hace poco pudo deducir como se sentía.

Bruce: Si, la verdad que si.

May: Ella debió ser muy importante para ti ¿o me equivoco?

Bruce: ¿Bromeas? Ella fue mi amiga desde que tenía 5 y cuando mis padres murieron fue lo único que tuve.

May: En serio ya veo por que la extrañas mucho.

Bruce: Si, pero mas que eso me pone un poco feliz el recordar los buenos momentos que pase con ella y el saber que ella al fin fue a conocer a sus padres.

May: ¿Dices que ella era huérfana?

Bruce: Si ella vivía en el Centro Pokemón de Azulona cuando la conocí.

May: Bueno al menos ella vive en tus recuerdos.

Bruce volvió al ver a aquella chica y vio la sonrisa que era para el y en ese momento se sintió calmado como si esa fuera la medicina para evitar el dolor que tanto había buscado.

Bruce: Gracias eso que dijiste fue muy…

May: ¿Dulce?

Bruce: Si eso dulce.

Los dos chicos se conectaron por la mirada y luego se produjo un largo silencio incomodo hasta que la mamá de Ash interrumpe.

Delia K: Ash, chicos vengan a comer la cena esta servida.

Bruce interrumpió el silencio que se había producido ente ambos.

Bruce: Creo que debemos entrar.

May: A s si.

Los chicos entran y luego de lavarse las manos disfrutan de la deliciosa cena que hizo la mamá de Ash. Después de eso Bruce se despidió de sus amigos y se puso camino a casa.

Pero cuando iba en camino vio un gran destello que provenía de una gran arboleda que había en el camino. Una vez que llego se encontró con un pokemón que nunca había visto que de repente le empezó a hablar.

¿?: Hola Bruce.

Bruce: ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Hades: Es Suicune el pokemón legendario idiota.

Suicune: Así es tu amigo tiene razón.

Bruce: ¿Lo puedes ver? ¿Pero como?

Suicune: Simple, mis poderes legendarios me lo permiten.

Bruce: Bien, eso es una explicación lógica pero ¿a que vienes a Pueblo Paleta?

Suicune: Por ti Bruce y por Hades, son los únicos que pueden detener a la nueva amenaza que se esta erigiendo en la región Hoenn.

Bruce: ¿En Hoenn? Pero desde que el Equipo Aqua y Magma fueron desarticulados no ha habido ninguna amenaza.

Suicune: Si pero una nueva organización llamada el Equipo Tormenta esta movilizándose en la región.

Bruce: Bueno, después de vencer a Providencia para Hades y para mi no será problema vencer a es tal Equipo Tormenta.

Suicune: Veo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación. Ellos piensan utilizar a los tres pokemón antiguos de Hoenn para conquistar el mundo.

Hades: Planean utilizar a Groudon, Kyogre y Raicuaza. Pero es demasiado poder.

Suicune: Por eso debemos detenerlo antes de que lo hagan ya que no hay forma de que puedan controlar tanto poder y esto terminara por destruir el planeta entero.

Bruce: Ya veo entonces mañana mismo me pondré en marcha hacia Hoenn.

Suicune: Espera hay algo mas.

En eso dos resplandores llenan la arboleda y entonces aparecen dos pokemónes más.

Hades: Raikou y Entei.

Suicune: Así es, buscamos entrenadores que sean de confianza y tú eres uno.

Bruce: ¿Y quienes son los otros 2?

Suicune: Tus amigos Ash y May.

Bruce: Ya veo ¿y quien de ustedes me acompañara?

Suicune: ¿Como lo dedujiste?

Bruce: Simple ustedes son tres y buscan 2 entrenadores mas.

Raikou: No me esperaba menos de uno de los elegidos.

Suicune: Seré yo quien te acompañe.

Bruce: Bien

En eso Bruce saco una pokeball y se la acerco a Suicune quien sin oponer resistencia se dejo atrapar. Luego de esto Bruce se dirigió a los otros 2 perros legendarios.

Bruce: Y como piensan contactar a May y Ash.

Entei: No es necesario, ahí vienen.

En eso Bruce volteo y se dio cuenta de que ahí venían May, Misty y Ash.

Ash: Vaya Raikou y Entei.

Entei: Hola Ash te estaba esperando.

Los pokemónes legendarios les explicaron la situación a los demás. Raikou escogió a May como su elegida y Entei se fue con Ash.

Luego de eso al día siguiente los tres partirían a Hoenn, pero no sin antes ir a Cerulean a despedirse de Misty.

Misty: Adiós Ash cuídate quieres.

Ash: Lo hare Misty descuida.

Luego de despedirse Bruce noto que su amigo estaba un poco triste.

Bruce: Tranquilo Ash es mejor si ella no va así no se mete en cosas peligrosas.

Ash: Lo se es solo que…

May: Bruce tiene razón solo nosotros podemos hacer esto es mejor no meter a los demás.

Así los 3 amigos partieron hacia Hoenn con la meta de detener al Equipo Tormenta.

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio, que aventuras le traerá Hoenn a nuestros héroes sigan leyendo para saberlo.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Viaje Pokemón **

**Cap 4**

**Batallas en Petalburgo**

Nuestros héroes habían llegado ya a Hoenn e iban camino hacia Ciudad Petalburgo. Como estaba atardeciendo decidieron acampar.

Ash: Parece que aquí es un buen lugar.

Los chicos se habían detenido en un claro al lado de un pequeño riachuelo. Bruce se había encargado de poner las tiendas, mientras que Ash recolectaba leña y May quien había aprendido de Brock se aventuraba a cocinar.

May: Bien esta listo.

Ash se metió un bocado a la boca acción que imito Bruce. Ash se puso rojo de inmediato la chica había usado demasiadas especias y estas habían causado ardor en la boca del azabache quien salió corriendo y metió su cabeza en el arrollo.

May veía esto casi horrorizada pero cuando vio la reacción del otro joven.

Bruce: Hmmm esta delicioso.

El chico devoraba el plato y en cuestión de segundos.

Bruce: Quiero mas por favor.

Ella al ver esto le dio gusto que por lo menos alguien apreciara la comida que con tanto esmero hacia.

La chica le sonrió a su amigo, tomo su plato y le fue a servir otro poco de la comida sobre condimentada que ella hizo.

Luego de la cena el sol ya se había puesto y los chicos decidieron que era mejor ir a dormir, así que cada uno se metió en su tienda.

Esa noche…

Aunque las pesadillas de Bruce eran menos frecuentes desde que se fue a vivir a Pueblo Paleta algo en esta situación le produjo que estas volvieran con mas fuerza.

El castaño estaba rodeado de una oscuridad inmensa, de repente vio 2 figuras que al menos en persona no veía desde hacia tiempo.

Bruce: Mamá, Papá.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño el salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus padres, pero cuando estaba cerca de ellos.

Mamá y Papá: Lo siento hijo no puedes venir con nosotros.

Las dos figuras se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire.

Bruce: No esperen, debo decirles que lo lamento.

Era muy tarde tanto su madre como su padre se habían desvanecido en el aire.

De repente detrás de el aparece otra figura…

Bruce: ¿Blue?

El reconoce a la chica que estaba cerca con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bruce esta vez corre y se funde con ella en un abrazo, ella le besa la mejilla pero luego.

Blue: Todo va a salir bien.

Tras decir esto la chica se vuelve polvo entre sus brazos, ante esto el cae de rodillas, estaba devastado.

Luego ve dos figuras que caminan hacia el lado contrario de donde el estaba.

Bruce: Ash, Misty espérenme.

Pero estos no respondían, y entre Bruce mas corría estos mas se alejaban.

De repente el chico se ve rodeado de una gran multitud y estos empiezan a decirle cosas.

Voces: ¡POR TU CULPA MURIERON TUS PADRES!

Bruce: Que…

Voces: ¡POR TU CULPA MURIO ELLA!

Voces: ¡TU COMETISTE LOS ERRORES!

Voces: ¡TU NO FUISTE, ERES O SERAS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE!

Voces: ¡POR TU CULPA ELLA VA A MORIR!

En eso Bruce dirige su mirada hacia una silueta que estaba en el suelo.

Bruce: NO, NOOOOOOOO.

En ese momento Bruce despierta aun de noche agitado por la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

Hades: ¿Otra pesadilla?

Bruce: Si y esta tuvo cosas nuevas.

Hades: Ya veo, pero sabes que lo que dicen no es verdad o si.

Bruce: Creo que ellos tienen razón en que me debo volver más fuerte.

Hades: ¿Y en lo otro?

Bruce: También pienso que es verdad.

Hades: No hables estupideces, tu sabes que no lo es ya vuelve a dormir.

Bruce: No puedo creo que iré a dar un paseo.

Hades: Haz como quieras.

Bruce se vistió y se fue a caminar a la orilla del riachuelo y cuando encontró un piedra que se veía muy cómoda este se sentó en ella.

Bruce estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de culpa cuando de pronto una voz lo interrumpe.

May: Bruce ¿que haces aquí?

Bruce volvió a ver a la castaña quien aun en pijama estaba ahí a la par de donde el estaba sentado en la misma roca.

Bruce: Nada solo salí a despejarme un poco.

May: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad?

Bruce: ¿Como lo sabes?

May: Oí los gritos que pegabas ¿debió ser algo muy feo lo que soñaste? ¿Quieres contármelo?

El chico le cuenta la pesadilla a la chica.

May: No tienes por que sentirte culpable, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Bruce: Es fácil para ti decirlo pero…

May: Por lo que me cuentas creo que tienes miedo de quedar completamente solo.

Bruce: No es…

May: Y sabes tu no estas solo, tienes a tus amigos y…

Bruce se sorprende al ver que la chica lo abraza y luego esta le besa en la mejilla.

May: Me tienes a mí también.

Ella le dirige una especial sonrisa al chico.

Luego de un rato ella se va y Bruce se queda ahí pensando un rato luego es interrumpido.

Hades: Cometes un error y lo sabes.

Bruce: Crees que no lo se, no seas tonto.

Hades: Sabes que es lo que debes hacer.

Bruce: No, no lo se, ¿que hago? Tratarla mal, ignorarla y volverme indiferente con ella hasta terminar el viaje. No yo no soy así y por más que quiera hacerlo no puedo.

Luego de esto el chico se fue a dormir sin pesadillas y sin nada.

Al día siguiente…

Los chicos se habían levantado temprano y en cuestión de una hora ya estaban en Petalburgo. Luego de esto los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de May a visitar a su familia.

Una vez que llegan son recibidos por Norman, Caroline y el ahora entrenador Max de 11 años.

Norman llega y abraza a May y esta después de soltarlo abraza a su madre. Luego Norman se dirige a Ash.

Norman: ¿Hola como estas Ash?

Ash: ¿Bien y usted como esta Norman?

Norman: Muy bien Ash ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un nuevo amigo de May supongo.

Bruce: Si así es me llamo Bruce.

Norman: Ya veo. Bien Bruce es un gusto conocerte o debo decir ¿Hades?

Bruce le dirige una mirada desafiante al líder de Petalburgo y luego.

Bruce: Yo no soy ese que usted dice señor.

Norman: Lo se no tienes que decírmelos, bien se lo del chip salió en los medios.

Luego de ese momento tan tenso todos entraron y se sentaron en la sala.

Max: ¿Y a que vienen a Hoenn?

May: pues verán…

Ante esto Bruce le pega con el codo a Ash y este inventa una excusa.

Ash: Vengo a ocuparme de algunos asuntos como campeón de Pruvalia.

Norman: Ya veo con que es una visita oficial. Y yo que creí que venias a retar mi gimnasio otra vez.

En eso Bruce interrumpe.

Bruce: De hecho señor Balance, yo si vengo a retar a su gimnasio.

Tanto May como Ash vuelven a ver atónitos a su amigo.

Norman: Esta bien, será una batalla de 3 vs 3 ¿que te parece?

Bruce: Por mi no hay problema.

May: ¿Nos disculpas un momento a mi, Ash y Bruce?

Caroline: Claro querida.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín de la casa.

May: ¿Que pretendes Bruce?

Bruce: Una perfecta excusa para viajar por Hoenn.

Ash: ¿Que rayos dices?

Bruce: Bien, piénselo que le digamos a todo el mundo que estamos acompañando a Ash a una visita oficial y eso llega a manos de un infiltrado en la Asociación. ¿Que pasaría? Nos volvemos blancos inmediatos del Equipo Tormenta.

Max: ¿Equipo Tormenta?

El peli azul había escuchado todo.

Max: Respondan ¿en que andan metidos?

Bruce ve la determinación en los ojos del joven entrenador y entonces dice…

Bruce: Bien hagamos un trato.

Max: ¿Y cual seria el trato?

Bruce: Tú peleas contra mí y si me vences contesto todas las preguntas que quieras ¿aceptas?

Max: Acepto.

Bruce y Max se fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa Balance, este saco a su grovyle y Bruce saco a su houndoom. Bruce ganaría rápidamente y Max quien acepto el trato debía callar lo que escucho.

Luego de eso vino la batalla de gimnasio y era de 3 vs 3 pero Bruce solo con su absol venció a Norman sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente los tres chicos partieron hacia la siguiente ciudad, Ciudad Rutsboro. Y ya en el camino May le hace una pregunta a Bruce.

May: ¿Yo no sabia que fueras tan fuerte?

Bruce: Bien, yo perdí la conferencia ámbar contra Ash.

May: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

El chico y Ash soltaban grandes carcajadas y la chica estaba roja como tomate debido a la vergüenza que le daba la ignorancia de aquel dato.

**Bien hasta aquí este episodio, ¿Que pasara con May y Bruce? ¿Cuando aparecerá el susodicho Equipo Tormenta? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo: Tormenta en el Horizonte.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Viaje Pokemón**

**Cap 5**

**Una Tormenta en el Horizonte.**

Nuestros héroes iban en camino a Ciudad Rutsboro cuando de repente ven que el camino esta cerrado.

May: ¿Que pasa?

Oficial Jenny: El camino esta cerrado a causa de que los pokemón salvajes en el Bosque Petalburgo están sumamente agitados y se han reportado ataques en grupo hacia personas que intentaban cruzarlo.

Bruce: ¿Se sabe algo o que es lo que esta causando esto?

Oficial Jenny: No, pero hay reportes de que gente muy extraña anda merodeando.

Ash: Ya veo.

Bruce: Chicos creo que vi un centro pokemón cerca de aquí así que tal vez podamos ir y quedarnos allí mientras se soluciona esto.

Ash y May asintieron y ellos se fueron camino al centro pokemón una vez ahí.

Enfermera Joey: Bien chicos sus pokemón estarán descansando muy bien hasta mañana así que no se preocupen.

Los chicos le habían dado a la enfermera Joey todos sus pokemón salvo uno cada uno, Entei, Raikou y Suicune.

Luego de cenar los chicos se fueron a dormir pero cuando era bien tarde.

Toc toc toc

Ash: ¿Quien es?

Bruce: Soy yo Bruce.

Ash se pone de pie y abre la puerta de su habitación.

Ash: ¿Que pasa por que me despiertas a estas horas?

Bruce estaba mas serio que de costumbre se veía la determinación en su mirada y al mismo tiempo Ash recordaba cuando era Hades y que cuando se ponía así no evitaba recordar que el aun tenia esa parte bien viva en su mente.

Bruce: Reunión en mi habitación en 5 minutos.

Y así 5 minutos después…

Bruce: Bien se preguntaran por que los llame tan tarde, la razón es el Equipo Tormenta.

May: ¿Que pasa con el Equipo Tormenta?

Bruce: ¿Que no es obvio? Creo que ellos son los causantes de los problemas del Bosque Petalburgo.

Ash: ¿Y que debemos hacer al respecto?

Bruce: Otra pregunta tonta, debemos ir e investigar mañana en la mañana.

May: ¿Por que hasta mañana?

Bruce: Por que nuestros pokemón están descansando no podemos enfrentarlos con Raikou, Suicune o Entei.

Ash: ¿Por que no?

Bruce: Piénsenlo ¿cuantos Pokemón perro legendarios existen?

May: Es cierto eso nos haría blancos fáciles.

Bruce: Exacto, solo debemos usarlos en caso de que despierten a los tres pokemón antiguos.

Los otros 2 chicos asintieron ante las razones de su amigo y después de hablar un rato mas estos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Entonces la contraparte de Bruce hablo.

Hades: Y que vamos a hacer si tus sospechas se confirman.

Bruce: Enfrentarlos hasta extinguirlos y que no quede nada de ellos.

Hades: No esperaba menos de ti, has cambiado mucho.

Bruce: Es solo que no quiero cometer un error que nos cueste caro.

Hades: Te entiendo.

Bruce: ¿Y sabes que? La debilidad fue uno de ellos la última vez, eso junto con el miedo.

Luego de esto el chico se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban despiertos temprano y luego de desayunar y recoger sus pokemón estos se pusieron en marcha hacia el Bosque Petalburgo.

Bruce: Bien estamos cerca del bloqueo.

En eso un pokemón se sale por voluntad propia de su pokeball era Suicune.

Suicune: Bruce tengo un mal presentimiento, se que aquí hay algo raro.

Bruce: Si por eso ocupo que produzcas una gran cantidad de neblina para saltar el bloqueo.

Suicune atendió la orden de su entrenador y de inmediato se produjo una neblina muy densa.

May: Wao no veo más allá de mi nariz.

Bruce: Bien saquen a sus Raikou y Entei.

Los chicos los sacaron.

Bruce: ¿Suicune les molesta si los montamos?

Suicune: Para nada, recuerda que estamos para ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten.

Los chicos montaron a sus respectivos pokemón y saltaron el bloqueo.

Y ya en el bosque…

Bruce: Bien saquen un pokemón que pueda seguir el paso de los que montamos.

Bruce saco a su absol, Ash saco a su sceptile y May a su blaziken.

Los chicos iban con sus pokemón cuando de repente divisaron 2 figuras en el bosque, estos tenían un uniforme estilo militar color amarillo con un enorme rayo negro en el medio, guantes, botas y una boina del mismo color del rayo.

Los chicos se habían separado en busca de rastros del Equipo Tormenta.

Bruce: Absol, tajo umbrío.

El tajo umbrío fue esquivado por las dos misteriosas figuras.

Cadete del Equipo Tormenta: ¿Que rayos fue eso?

Se escucha una gran carcajada que venia de la neblina.

Bruce: Los estaba buscando Equipo Tormenta.

Cadete: ¿Quien rayos eres?

Bruce: Llámenme Hades.

Cadete2: ¿Que rayos quieres?

Bruce: Una sola cosa ¡DESTRUIRLOS!

El absol de Bruce salió de entre la neblina.

Cadetes: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Los gritos de los dos cadetes se escucharon por todo el Bosque Petalburgo.

Ash: ¿Que rayos fue eso?..

Los chicos se encontraron a la mitad del bosque para ponerse al día con sus avances.

Bruce: Bien chicos ¿que encontraron?

May: Encontré una extraña instalación en medio del bosque.

Ash: Enserio, yo no encontré nada.

Bruce: Yo vi dos tipos muy extraños.

Bruce le cuenta acerca de los tipos excepto la parte en la que el los ataco.

May: Creo que no hay duda son el Equipo Tormenta.

Bruce: Así es.

Ash: Se hace tarde.

Bruce: Si será mejor descansar por hoy, poner las tiendas e irnos a dormir.

Los chicos pusieron sus tiendas cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche…

Hades: ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Bruce: ¿Hacer que?

Hades: Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir ¿Por que los asesinaste a esos tipos?

Bruce: Te lo dije no voy a mostrar debilidad.

Hades: Mostrar piedad no es mostrar debilidad.

Bruce: Claro que si, yo te detuve para que no asesinaras a Zeus mientras dormía y si no lo hubiera hecho ella seguiría viva.

Hades: Eres un idiota, si no lo hubieras hecho yo hubiera conquistado el mundo y ella igual hubiera muerto asesinada por mi.

Bruce: Sabes que no lo hubieras hecho, después de todo tu eres yo.

Hades: Ere un idiota por seguir con la idea de que yo la amo.

El chico sonríe levemente.

Bruce: ¿Seguro de que no?

Hades callo y Bruce se fue a dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Bruce? ¿Seguirá asesinando? ¿Y que será esa instalación? Todas estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente episodio: Un rayo de maldad.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Un viaje Pokemón **

**Cap 6**

**Un Rayo de Maldad**

Nuestros héroes habían despertado, la neblina producida por Suicune seguía tan densa como el día anterior. May estaba haciendo el desayuno, Ash estaba jugando con su pikachu y Bruce estaba sentado, callado y sin decir nada.

May: Bien esto esta listo.

Ash: Espero que no usaras condimento esta vez.

En respuesta la chica le propino un golpe en su cabeza.

May: ¡TONTO NO SABES LO QUE ME ESFUERZO NO TIENES QUE RESTREGARMELO A LA CARA!

Bruce al ver esto se exaspero un poco pero aun calmado dijo.

Bruce: Ya cállense los dos.

May y Ash volvieron a ver sorprendido a aquel chico.

Ash: ¿Estas bien amigo?

Bruce: Claro que si nunca he estado mejor.

May: Pues estas muy tenso ¿que ocurre?

Bruce: Nada, solo que me preocupa el asalto que haremos hoy a esa instalación.

Ash: Tranquilo, ya veras…

Bruce: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA ORACIÓN!

Ash casi se va hacia atrás al ver la reacción de su amigo.

May llega y abraza al chico y le habla al oído.

May: ¿Otra pesadilla?

Bruce: No

May: Entonces dime ¿que ocurre?

Bruce: Ya lo dije estoy nervioso.

May: ¿De que?

Bruce: La última vez que me metí en una instalación misteriosa alguien murió.

May: ¿Quien murió? ¿Ella?

El chico asiente y entonces ella comprende que mas que preocupación lo que tiene es miedo.

May: No tienes por que tener miedo ya veras que todo va a…

El chico se separa de ella, cosa que la molesta un poco y luego el chico se dirige a ella.

Bruce: Jamás digas eso, la gente que lo dice muere.

May se le queda viendo y entonces le vuelve a abrazar.

May: Ya lo veras, los tres vamos a volver.

La chica le sonríe y Bruce se le queda viendo, entonces el miedo que sentía se esfuma al ver aquella sonrisa que le da tanta confianza.

Bruce le devuelve la sonrisa y por primera vez este la abraza y le besa la frente.

La chica estaba sonrojada ya que no esperaba esto, Ash quien veía esto no evito la tentación de molestarlos.

Ash: Oigan desde cuando ustedes dos son…

Bruce le lanza una mirada asesina a su amigo seguido de una negativa sobre el hombro de May quien estaba a espaldas de el.

Ash: (en su mente) Cielos a este se le fue el sentido del humor.

Y no era para menos Bruce lo que menos quería era apegarse tanto a la chica que si le llegara a pasar algo sufrir otra vez el mismo dolor de hace un año.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y se fueron en camino a la extraña instalación.

Una vez que llegaron se ocultaron atravez de unos arbustos.

La instalación era de color gris en forma de cubo con unas ventanas rojas en la parte superior.

No había seguridad de ningún tipo, parecía fácil demasiado fácil.

Ash: ¿Bien y que esperamos?

El chico se iba a poner de pie pero de inmediato Bruce lo hace jalado otra vez hacia el piso.

Bruce: No te apresures, puede ser una trampa.

May: ¿Por que lo dices?

Bruce: Tal vez y nos detectaron mientras dormíamos en la noche o en la mañana mientras May cocinaba.

Ash: Si ¿pero que hacemos?

Bruce: Fácil, alguien de nosotros los distrae enviando un ataque desde la neblina, aprovechamos que ellos seguramente salgan a buscar a quien se y mientras este huye, los demás entran y toman fotos destruyen la instalación y salen de ahí en un santiamén.

May: Bueno parece un buen plan y quien será el señuelo.

Bruce: Yo, yo soy el de la idea y tengo que hacer la parte peligrosa.

Ash: Por mi bien, de todos modos Suicune se puede mover mejor entre la neblina.

Así los chicos se separaron según el plan y Bruce lanzo un ataque de su absol a la instalación rompiendo la entrada principal. Luego un grupo de 20 soldados del Equipo Tormenta salieron a perseguir al autor del ataque.

Ash y May entraron a la instalación, estaba desierta o al menos eso pensaban.

Ash: Lo mejor será usar algo para que no nos vean los rostros.

May: Si, no sabemos con que nos metemos.

Los dos chicos se adentraron a la instalación y cada cosa que creían de importancia la fotografiaban.

Una vez adentrados profundamente en aquella instalación, entran a una cámara y para su sorpresa.

¿?: Los estaba esperando.

May: ¿Quien anda ahí?

¿?: Permítanme presentarme me llamo Konor Litgning y soy uno de los jefes del Equipo Tormenta.

Ash: A si, entonces muéstrate si eres tan hombre.

Lightning: O pero donde están mis modales.

En eso una gran plataforma ascensor aparece y un chico con el pelo corto, blanco de ojos verdes y de la misma edad que Ash aparece.

May: ¿Que quiere el Equipo Tormenta en este bosque?

Lightning: Fácil, robarle la energía a los pokemón para crear un orbe verde, un orbe azul y un orbe rojo.

Ash: Monstruos ¿como pueden hacerle eso a los pokemón?

Lightning: Nuestra ambición es conquistar el mundo con los poderes de Groudon, Kyogre y Raicuaza, los demás pokemónes son basura y no sirven para nada más que como peones.

Ash: Estas equivocado, pikachu impactrueno.

La rata amarilla salto del hombro de su entrenador y soltó una descarga que iba directamente hacia Lightning, pero el reacciono y saco a su pokemón.

Lightning: Raichu ve.

Un pokemón de color naranja similar a pikachu pero mucho más grande salto a recibir el ataque que no le causo mucho daño.

May: Venusaur ve.

Un gran pokemón verde con una gran flor en su espalda sale de la pokeball.

Lightning: O 2 contra 1 creo que no es justo (sonríe levemente) para ustedes.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Bruce había guardado a Suicune y había sido rodeado por los soldados del Equipo Tormenta.

Bruce: Veo que no tengo opción, absol, houndoom, charizard.

Los tres pokemónes salen y de inmediato atacan a los soldados del Equipo Tormenta dándoles fin a esto.

Bruce: Regresen, bien menos basura de la que ocuparse en el futuro.

Pero una voz sale de entre la neblina.

¿?: Así que tú fuiste quien asesino a mis hombres ayer ¿no?

Bruce sonríe levemente y contesta.

Bruce: Si así es y si no te vas tendrás el mismo destino.

En eso un chico tal vez un año menor que el sale de entre la neblina dejándose mostrar, era alto de pelo rojo corto, llevaba un uniforme blanco pero con las mismas características de los uniformes de los demás miembros del Equipo Tormenta.

¿?: Me llamo John Volt y soy uno de los jefes del Equipo Tormenta.

Bruce: Un gusto, puedes decirme Hades.

Volt: ¿Como el rey de los muertos? Ya veo así que de ahí esa actitud tan sanguinaria tuya.

Bruce: ¿Vas a hablar o a pelear?

Volt: Electivire ve.

Un gran pokemón amarillo con rayas negras aparece.

Aunque electivire sea fuerte la pelea no dura mucho debido a que seguramente el charizard de Bruce llevaba mucho entrenamiento y con tres ataques lo acaba.

Volt: No, mi electivire ¿pero como?

Bruce: Fácil, no eres rival para mi. Yo entreno todos los días y fortalezco a mis pokemón, pero tú un niñito que ya por que tenía un pokemón fuerte decidió salir a conquistar el mundo ¿creías que serias capaz de vencerme? No lo creo.

El chico cae de rodillas ante tales palabras, lo habían humillado y le habían sacado cada gota de orgullo de su cuerpo. Bruce saca a su absol y camina hacia el.

Bruce: Lastima que esa lección te la tengas que llevar a la tumba.

Volt: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito del chico sonó por todo el bosque.

Bruce metió a su pokemón a la pokeball y salió caminando tranquilamente de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la instalación…

El raichu de Lightning había caído.

Ash: Dinos todo lo que sabes.

Lightning: No lo creo.

El chico saca un control y presiona el botón.

Lightning: Hemos obtenido lo que queríamos de este patético bosque y ahora no tengo motivos para quedarme, o por cierto he activado la autodestrucción y por lo tanto les quedan 30 segundos para salir.

Al terminar de decir esto el chico presiona un botón y una capsula lo rodea esta sale disparada atravez de un conducto que atravesaba el techo.

Ash y May corrieron lo más rápido que podían y salieron lo más rápido posible, luego del tiempo dicho una gran explosión se produjo y estos se tiraron al suelo para evitar ser golpeados por la onda de choque. Al incorporarse escucharon una voz conocida.

Bruce: ¿Por que tardaron tanto?

Los chicos ubicaron el origen de esa voz Bruce estaba sentado en un árbol sonriéndoles como si nada, luego de esto nuestros héroes sacaron a Raikou, Suicune y Entei, los montaron y en la noche estaban el Ciudad Rutsboro, donde descansarían esa noche.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Hoenn…

¿?: Felicidades, lograron reunir la energía.

Lightning: Si señor, pero perdimos muchos hombres en el proceso.

¿?: Lo se ¿y que se sabe de John?

Lightning: El estaba entre los cuerpos señor.

¿?: Quien quiera que sean estos chicos, saben de nuestras operaciones de antemano y debemos detenerlos o si no se volverán un problema.

Lightning: Hare todo lo posible, no le fallare.

¿? Puedes irte.

El chico se retiro y dejo solo a su jefe.

¿?: Quien quieran que sean lamentaran meterse en mi camino y yo Harold Storm los hare pagar.

El hombre soltó una carcajada diabólica que resonó en toda la habitación.

**Se ponen interesantes las cosas, ¿Qué pasara en ciudad Rutsboro? Estas respuestas y mucho más en el siguiente episodio: Piedra de la enseñanza.**

**Nota pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	7. Especial por los 20 capítulos todos

**Un viaje Pokemón**

**Especial del Capitulo 6**

Hola gente, pues como verán ya llevo 20 capítulos de esta historia y por eso decidí hacer este especial. En el hablare acerca de los personajes de esta historia(los protagonistas).

Empecemos con el principal:

**Bruce:**

Edad: 16 años

Nació en la región de Oblivia un archipiélago en los mares del este del mundo pokemón, paso parte de su infancia aventurándose con su familia en templos antiguos y explorando territorios desconocidos. A los 5 años llega con su familia a Ciudad Azulona en la cual vive hasta los 13 años, en esa Ciudad el mismo día de su llegada conoce a Blue la chica con quien de inmediato formo una gran amistad y años después serian novios. A los 13 años fue secuestrado por el Equipo Providencia quienes realizaron experimentos los cuales afectaron su memoria y dejaron un chip en su cerebro que hace que este tenga dos personalidades en su cerebro a partir del episodio 11 de la primera temporada. En la región de Pruvalia Bruce es rescatado por Mandy la cual lo salva de unos beedrill salvajes, esta se vuelve su mejor amiga en la región aunque luego de que Bruce se reencuentra con Blue estos se distancian un poco. Durante la crisis de la región de Pruvalia este traiciona al Equipo Providencia y vence a Zeus poniéndole fin a la vida del mismo. Blue muere poco después en la enfermería del Equipo Providencia y esto le causa un gran sentimiento de culpa e ira contra todo aquel que use los pokemón para oscuros propósitos, En la segunda temporada este conoce a May y esta se convierte en un gran apoyo para el. Luego en el Bosque de Petalburgo este se enfrenta al Equipo Tormenta y asesina a todos los que se le enfrentaron, a pesar de que trata siempre de mostrarse feliz esconde un lado muy oscuro lleno de rencor e ira.

Este es su equipo pokemón:

Growlithe (Lita): Es su inseparable compañera, su primer pokemón también siempre viaja con el afuera de su pokeball, hasta el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada esta en nivel 76.

Charizard (Zard): Es uno de los pokemón que le dan en el Equipo Providencia, es vario color es negro con el estomago blanco y las alas color vino en la parte inferior de estas, hasta el episodio 6 esta en nivel 69.

Absol (Soli): Es el pokemón mas poderoso que tiene Bruce, es quien hace la estocada final a las victimas de Bruce, se le considera un pokemón que es capaz de predecir catástrofes, hasta el episodio 6 estaba en nivel 80.

Lucario (Luck): Es un pokemón que Bruce rescato durante el viaje en Pruvalia, lo encontró muy mal herido cuando solo era un riolu y este lo cuida hasta que se recupera. Bruce le ofrece viajar con el y el pokemón acepta. Al ser un pokemón salvaje Bruce le pone el mote de Luck, esta hasta el episodio 6 en nivel 72.

Houndoom (Hood): Es el otro pokemón que le da el Equipo Providencia es muy fiero y también muy fiel a el, hasta el episodio 6 de la segunda temporada esta en nivel 67.

Suicune: Es uno de los tres perros legendarios, se le une en el episodio 3 de la segunda temporada, esta en nivel 100 puesto que es un legendario.

En el PC:

Todos los pokemónes de Blue, más los que faltan de la primera temporada, un octirllery de su madre, un hitmonlee y un hitmonchan de su padre los cuales están bajo el cuidado de Tracy pero en su casa.

**Ash Ketchum:**

Edad: 16 años

Es el actual campeón de la liga ámbar (Pruvalia) y uno de los mejores amigos de Bruce con los cuales tiene una sana rivalidad. Tiene más de 66 pokemónes atrapados y es un consolidado entrenador pokemón.

**May Balance:**

Edad: 14 años

Es una coordinadora de la región Hoenn e hija de Norman líder del gimnasio de Petalburgo, se le conoce como la princesa de Hoenn y se ha vuelto un gran apoyo para Bruce en este viaje.

**Bien esto ha sido todo por este especial de los 20 episodios nos vemos luego.**

**Por cierto estoy haciendo videos de loquendo en youtube para que me pregunten por ellos.**

**Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


End file.
